Ofsreen Ya Onscreen
by CID Romance
Summary: Hi guys. My brand new storry on ff. It's on Kavin and his Mistrey girl the most, but also includes the team
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys this is my new storry on ff. It is based on CID ofscreen, but also with imagination.**_

1st couple

Abhijeet = Aditya Srivastava

Tarika = Shraddha Musale Srivastava

2 girls

2nd couple

Daya = Dayanand Shetty

Tasha = Vaishnavi Dhanraj Shetty

2 kids

3rd couple

Rajat = Vikas Kumar

Shreya = Janvi Chheda

4th couple Sachin = Hrishikesh Pandey

Purvi = Ansha Sayeed Pandey 1 son

(there are more couples, i will reveal them in the upcomming chapters)

**Storry**

It was a pleasant morning. The whole team was on the set, discussing about usual talks. Mr BP Singh came and all became quiet.

BP Singh(smilling): Goodmorning

Team... Team: Good morning sir...

BP Singh: So aap log yeh soch rahe hain ki hum kaunsa episode shoot karne waale hain. So it's a jungle type episode. Kal nikalna hain so be ready guys. Aaj hum apni iss episode ke last part shoot kar rahe hain, uske baad aap log ghar jaa sakte hain packing karne. Waise Shiva( Shivaji Satam) teri beti kahan hain...?_**( I know guys ki Shivaji Satam ki koi beti nahin hain, but just imagine)**_

Shiva: Pata nahin... Kehke gayi thi ki aadhe ghante mein waapas aajayegi...

Aditya: Sir aati hogi...

Voice: Here I am...

There a girl was standing. Quiet fair skin, light blue eyes, maroon color long hair till her hips, bound in a high pony tail, black jeans with white top and brown vest, black shoes &amp; a bag in her hand.

Daya: Bohot din jeeoge. Abhi abhi tumhari hi baat chal raha tha.

Girl: Aww... so cute... Waise uncle_**( BP Singh[ shocked] )** _aap mujhe jaad kyun kar rahe the...?

BP Singh: Are haan. Tumne saari tayariyan kar li hain.

Girl: Yup..._**(counting on her fingers)**_Bus reserve kar liya, Vanity vans ready hain, Shoot ki saare neccessary thinghs bhijwa diya hain. Ab sirf aap log bache hain.

Hari_**(Hrishikesh Pandey)**_: Waise Pari yeh tumhare haanth mein kya hain...

Girl: Yeh..._**(holding the bag up)**_Bhai isme aloo ke parathe hain...

Ajay_**(Ajay Nagrath[Pankaj])**_: Hmm aloo ke parathe...

Girl: Ajay apni pet ki size zara dekh. Aisa lag raha hain ki tu pregnant hain 5 mahine ki...

The rest burst in laughter. Ajay made a cute angry face.

Vicky_**( Vikas Kumar)**_: Loh bhai yeh toh naraaz hogaya...

Girl: Acha I am sorry... Kaan pakar ke sorry... Ab toh maaf karde mere bhai...

Ajay: Hmmm... Chal theek hain... Lekin tumhe mujhe 2 aloo ke parathe dene honge...

Girl: Done...

BP Singh: Acha chalo ready ho jaau. Bohot ho gaya hasi mazak... Pari tum in sab ka rol aur script samjha do...

Girl: Uncle Aapne kaha tha ki kuch naye log hume join karne waale hain...

BP Singh: Are haan... Kal subha milwaunga tum sab ko unse...

The girl nodded and he walked away.

Vinu_**(Vineet)**_: Haan haan sir yeh hume stunt sikhaye gi. Humari action stunt queen joh tehri...

Girl: Vinu...

He ran away and she was chasing him.

Girl: Vinu ruk... Abhi batati hun ruk...

Vinu: Are muhjhe thori na marna hain karate girl...

Vivek came between them.

Vivek: Are are Pari jaane do na...

Girl: Aaj ke liye chor rahi hun tumhe...

Vineet_**(Making faces)**_: Acha...

Girl_**(struggeling to loose her hand from Vivek grip to get hold of Vineet)**_: Vinu... Vivek Chor na...

Abhay_**( Abhay Shukla)**_: Are Pari chor na tu to jaanta hain na uski aadaton ko...

She had calm down and Vineet walked back.

Vineet_**(side hugging her)**_: Haan isse tang karne mein bohot maza aata hain...

Girl_**(lightly punched him in his stomach)**_: Acha...

Vinu_**(jumped)**_: Aaauwch... That hurts...

Vaibhav_**( I realy don't know his real name, if anyone knows please tell me)**_: Aur agar Pari ne mara toh it will hurt more.

The rest smiled and get engrosssed in their work...

_**So guys here is my new storry on Kavin and team with a Mistery girl... So a lot of romance is waiting for u all. Please read and review. love u all bye tc cu**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello guys thanx for the reviews**_

_**NEXT MORNING**_

The whole team was waiting in the bus. BP Singh came.

BP Singh: Sab ready hain...?

Team: Yess sir...

BP Singh: Acha theek hain... Main, Shiva aur Narinder(Narendra Gupta) hum teeno alag gaari mein jaayenge...

Team: Ok sir...

BP Singh: Waise Pari kahan hain...

Adi: Kehke gayi thi ki kuch lene jaa rahi hain aati hogi sir...

Just then new faces entered the bus..,

BP Singh: Aageye tum log...

New team: Yess sir...

BP Singh: Acha tumlog apna parichay do tab tak main sab se pooch ke aata hun ki sab ready hain ki nahin.

The new team nodded and Bp Singh went out from the bus.

New team:

Hello I am Mahinder Singh**(Dushant)**

Hello i am Jagjit Athwal**(Vansh)**

Hello I am Vikas Salgotra**(Mayur)**

Hello I am Ankur Sharma**(Karan)**

Hello I am Abeed Sheikh**(Vikram)**

Hi I am Pooja Khatri**(Ishita)**

Hi i am Pooja**(Guys asli naam mujhe nahin pata, so from now to not get in thee confussion I will use their reel name, means onscreen name)**

Team: Hello.

Daya: Nice to meat u all.

Just then a guy enters. Cute and handsome. Wearing a white t-shirt with jeans and black jacket.

Guy: I am so sorry for being late. Possible hain ki aap mujhe jaante hain, lekin phir bhi main apna parichay deta hun. Hi I am GAURAV KHANNA**(Kavin)**...

Team; Hi...

Driver; Aap log baith jaaye main bus start karne waala hun...

Just then the girl entered...

Girl: Sorry sorry guys for being late... Woh actually traffic mein phas gayi thi...

Aditya: No Problem Pari...

She saw all the seats were full. Abhijeet &amp; Tarika, Daya &amp; Tasha, Rajat &amp; Shreya, Sachin &amp; Purvi, Nikhil &amp; Vaibhav, Vivek &amp; Kaajal, Vineet &amp; Roma, Ishita &amp; Pooja, Freddy &amp; Pankaj, Mayur Vansh Karan &amp; Vikram at the backside. She saw a 2-seat free and went to sit there, where she saw a boy, but couldn't see the face. She sat beside him and Kavin smelled a ladies purfume. He shocked.

Kavin**(shocked)**: Tum...!

Pari Turned her face and she also shocked.

Girl: Tum!

Kavin**(irritated)**: Tum mera peecha karte karte yahan tak chali aayi...

Pari**(in same tone)**: Oh hello Mr Attitude yeh baat toh mujhe tumse kehna chahiye...

Kavin: Haha how funny... Main attitude nahin dikhaata... Tum attitude dikhaati ho...

Pari: Owhh really Mr Joker...

Kavin: Dekho...

Abhijeet: Are are tum logon ko kya hogaya hain.. Abhi theek se mile bhi nahin ho aur ladna shuru kar diya...

Kavin: Sir aapko nahin pata ki yeh mera peecha kar rahi hain...

Pari: Main kissi ka peecha nahin kar rahi hun balki tum mera peecha kar rahe ho...

Kavin: Oh really... Toh isse main kismat ka khel samjhun ki hum baar baar mil rahe hain...+

Pari: Meri phooti kismat ki main baar baar tumse mil rahi hun...

Daya; Are yaar tumdono phirse lad pade... Acha main tum dono ka confusion door kar deta hoon.. koi kissi ka peecha nahin kar raha hain(to Pari) Pari yeh hain humare cast ka naya hissa Gaurav Khanna, joh inspector Kavin ka rol karega(to Kavin) aur Kavin yeh hain Pari... I mean Anjalie humari action Director joh hum sab ko fight aur stunt sikhaati hain...

Kavin: Yeh Action Director hain...?

Kavin burst in laughing, while Anjalie was boiling in anger...

Anjalie: Isme hasne waali kaunsi baat hain...?

Kavin**(to Duo's)**: Sir aap log mazak toh nahin kar rahe hain na... Yeh aur stunt hahahaaaa...

Anjalie: Aur tum kaunsa PHD karke aaye ho acting mein... Over acting ka joker kahin ka

Abhijeet: Inka kuch nahin hosakta **(to Kavin)** Jab hum phonche ge toh khud hi maanloge...

They went to their seat.

Kavin: Dekho mere profession ko beech mein mat laao...

Anjalie: Acha agar tum laa sakte ho toh main kyun nahin...

Both with angry glance sat beside each other. All the others were looking at their cute fight. He pushed her leg from his place and she in return pushed his leg, he again pushed her leg, she in anger kicked his leg with her boots. He looked at her while holding his feet and she shot a look 'Don't dare to mess with me'.

After sometime she got up for an anouncement.

Anjalie: Attension attension everyone. I know saare couples iss waqt Romantic ho rahe hain, but thora sa waqt meri baat sunljiye...

The couples passed a fiery glance, while Anjalie raised her shoulders...

Kavin: Attention attention aisi chila rahi hain jaise tum kisi stage pe khare ho ATTENTION lene ke liye...

Anjalie**(passed a fiery glance)**: Will u please shut your mouth Mr Attitude...**(towards the others)** So main keh rahi thi ki yeh trip 3-4 ghante lagega toh kyun na hum koi game khele. Kyunki mera mood kissi ne subhe subhe off kardiya...

Kavin: Tum toh khud hi off ho... toh koi tumhe kya off karega...

Anjalie: Oh hello main off hun ya nahin iska tumse koi matlab nahin samjhe... agar tum intne on hote na toh tumhaara kab ki shaadi hogayi hoti aur 3-4 bache ke baap bhi ban chuke hote...

Kavin: Mujhe choro apne aap ko dekho lagta hain tum 4-5 bache ki maa hon...

Anjalie: Apne aap ko jaake aaine mein dekho bara aaya mere baare mein bolne ko... Uncle Kavin...

Kavin**(angry)**: Oi mujhe uncle mat bulai, nani kahin ki...

Anjalie: Mujhe nani bulaa raha hain. tumhara shakal 80 saal ki budhe se bhi old dikhta hain...

Kavin: Dekho...

Sachin**(comming between)**: Hey bhagwaan, chup hojaaw tum dono. Yeh bus hain koi fight kring nahin joh tumdono aise lade jaa rahe ho...

Anjalie: Bhai...

Sachin; Pari tum kya kehna chaati thi woh toh batado...

Anjalie**(slamming her for-head)**: Are haain iss kharus ke chakar mein main sab bhool gayi... Woh Mujhe kehna tha ki kyun na hum koi game wagaira khele...

Pankaj: Acha kaunsa game...?

Nikhil: Truth or dare...

Daya: Are nahin yaar bus hil raha hain theek nahin khel paayenge hum log...

Tarika: Copy cat...?

Tasha: Nahin yaar...?

Shreya: Aantakshri...

Kaajal: Na baba na mujhe gaana nahin aata

Vivek: Hey bhagwaan toh kya kare...

He stopped in the middle hearing a soft voice. All their attentio shifted towards the door and they saw Anjalie lost in the fresh wind.

_**MUSIC**_

_**O Bekhabar, O Bekadar, Betaabiyon Ko Na Badah (she was in the doorway)**_  
_**Dekh Le Hai Pyaar Ka Kaisa Nasha Mujhpe Chadha**_  
_**O Bekhabar, O Bekadar, Betaabiyon Ko Na Badah**_  
_**Aa Dekh Le Hai Pyaar Ka Kaisa Nasha Mujhpe Chadha**_  
_**Kaisa Nasha Mujhpe Chadha**_

_**O Bekhabar, O Bekadar, Betaabiyon, Bechainiyan Hai Jawan**_  
_**Meri Nazar Dhoonde Tujhe Tu Kahan**_  
_**Haan Tujhko Main Aankhon Ka Kaajal Bana Loon**_  
_**O Bekhabar, O Bekadar, Betaabiyon, Bechainiyan Hai Jawan**_

_**Chaahungi Main Yuhin Tujhe Bepanha**_  
_**Haan Tujhko Khushi Sa Labho Pe Saja Loon**_  
_**O Bekhabar, O Bekadar, Betaabiyon Ko Na Badah ( she came inside and began to swing)**_  
_**Aa Dekh Le Hai Pyaar Ka Kaisa Nasha Mujhpe Chadha**_  
_**Kaisa Nasha Mujhpe Chadha ..**_

_**Roop Hoon Teri Dhoop Hoon**_  
_**Tu Suraj Hai Mann Ka Mere**_  
_**Ya Ghani Main Hoon Roshni**_  
_**Ab Chalte Hoon Dhalte Hoon Tujhko Hi**_

_**Haan Mere Ik Pehar, Tu Kahe Thehar**_  
_**Toh Jaaon Nagar Se Tere**_  
_**Har Ghadi Mushkilon Bari**_

_**Kyun Lagti Hai Jo Bhi Badalti Hai Bin Tere**_  
_**Tu Mile Toh Silsile, Ho Ho Shuru Jo Hai Khuda Ki Raza**_  
_**Tere Bina Hai Zindagi Bemaza**_

_**Tu Mil Jaaye Toh Main Jahan Se Chhupa Loon**_  
_**O Bekhabar, O Bekadar, Betaabiyon, Bechainiyan Hai Jawan**_  
_**Meri Nazar Dhoonde Tujhe Tu Kahan**_  
_**Haan Tujhko Main Aankhon Ka Kaajal Bana Loon**_  
_**O Bekhabar**_

_**O Pyaar Bhi Yun Kabhi Kabhi**_  
_**Kar Deta Pareshaaniyan**_  
_**Har Jagah Wohi Woh Lagey**_  
_**Woh Aashiq Anari Jo Dil De Ke Leta**_  
_**Ya Paas Bhi Ho Woh Door Bhi**_  
_**Yeh Kyun Ho Woh Batlaaye Na**_  
_**Dil Darre Minnate Kare**_  
_**Ab Usko Yeh Bolo Ke Aaye Toh Jaaye Na**_

_**Bewajah, Agar Ho Pata, Kya Hai Yahi Dil Ki Khata Ki Saza**_  
_**Khud Mein Hi Main, Hoti Hoon Kyun Laapata**_  
_**Main Janu Na Iss Dil Ko Kaise Sambhalun**_  
_**O Bekhabar, O Bekadar, Betaabiyon, Bechainiyan Hai Jawan**_  
_**Meri Nazar Dhoonde Tujhe Tu Kahan**_  
_**Haan Tujhko Main Aankhon Ka Kaajal Bana Loon**_  
_**O Bekhabar, O Bekadar, Betaabiyon Ko Na Badah**_  
_**Aa Dekh Le Hai Pyaar Ka Kaisa Nasha Mujhpe Chadha**_  
_**Kaisa Nasha Mujhpe Chadha.**_

_**SONGS END**_

All in the bus clapped and Anjalie smilled in that time they reached the shooting spot.

**Ok guys here goes your next chappy :D ;) Guys I didn't want to hurt anyone. This is only the begin. Aage aage dekhte jaau kya yeh jhagra pyaar mein badalta hain ya nahin...**

**Please read and review...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello guys thanx for the reviews**_

They reached the shooting spot. Rest of the team got down from the bus, only our 2 fighter were left. Kavin stand in the opening, so that Anjalie couldn't get down from the bus.. Anjalie irritately headed towards the other side, but again he blocked her way.

Anjalie**(irritated)**: Oi Rainbow color ki jhande saamne se hat...

Kavin: Bilkul bhi nahin moti...

Anjalie**(anger)**: Teri to...!

She pushed him and he fell on his face in the sand. Dushant made him stand...

Anjalie: Kabhi panga mat lena samjhe... Kharus kahin ka...

Kavin: Iski toh main...

Dushant**(holding him)**: Are... Are chor yaar tu bhi kya kar raha hain...

Just the the someone interupted and told them to head towards BP Singh tent. They get introduced towards each other and Kavin was sure that Anjalie was CID team action director... He saw Anjalie smirking and he gave her a fake smile...

_**AFTERNOON**_

All were busy having lunch. As usual the CID old team were sitting on the ground on a big cloth(like picnic).

Ishita: Are yaar Pooja kitna maza aaraha hain na wahan(pointing towards the old team)...

Pooja: haan yaar dekho kaise maza kar rahe hain wahan. Chal hum bhi jopin karte hain onlogon ko...

Ishita: Are agar woh bharak pade toh...

Dushant: Kuch nahin hoga... Infact main bhi unhe join karne jaa raha hun...(Looking towards the others)Tum loog bhi chaloge...?

New team: Yes sir...

They headed towards the old team and joined them happily. Kavin with irritated face sat beside Dushant, **BUT** also beside Anjalie...Both with irrritation finished their lunch and get rest a little...

_**Afternoon 5.00 Pm**_

Everyone was busy in a tent remembering their dialogs(it was a big tent).

Anjalie: Come on guys dialogs kal jaad karlena..Aaaj ke liyye thora masti hojai what do u all say...

Vivek: Idea bura nahin hain...

Anjalie: So lets go...

They nodded and the rest went outside.

Kavin**(passing Anjalie)**: Main volleyball mein bohot acha hun. Dekh lena aaj ka match main hi jeetunga...

Anjalie**(raised one eyebrow and smirking)**: Oh really... we will see...

_**TEAM A**_

Anjalie, Tarika, Tasha, Shreya, Purvi, Roma, Paayal, Kaajal, Ishita &amp; Pooja

_**TEAM B**_

Kavin, Abhijeet, Daya, Rajat, Sachin, Vineet, Nikhil, Vivek, Dushant &amp; Vansh.

Freddy is instructor.

_**THE MATCH BEGAN...**_

Freddy trow the ball in the air and it fell at the boys side...

Daya passed it to Abhijeet, he to Vivek, Vivek to Dushant, Dushant to Kavin &amp; Kavin slammed it on the girls side ground. Freddy whisteled and boys scored 1. Kavin passed a smirking look.

Now the ball on the girls side. Tasha paased it to Roma, she passed it to Tarika, she passed it to Kaajal, she passed it to Anjalie and she slammed it on the boys side gound, but unfortunate for Kavin it hit his poor nose lightly. Anjalie passed a 'What do u think of your self'&amp; the girls scored 1.

The match went on and now was the score 30-30 &amp; only 2 minutes were left.

Boys played the ball over the net, but fortunately the girl get hold of the ball and played over the net again... Kavin springed and tried to slammed the ball, but Anjalie took it, while he was about to slamm it over the net, &amp; she with a force slammed it on the boys side ground and the girls won. The boys passed a dissapointed look &amp; the girls were jumping.

Freddy**(anouncing)**: So aaj ki match ki winner hand TEAM B: The Angels... Congrats girls...

Anjalie**(passing Kavin, but stopped just beside him)**: Kehte hain bara mooh nahin honi chahiye. Waqt kya khel khelta hain yeh humme bhi nahin maalum... So next time better... Bye

Kavin watched her going &amp; unknowly a smile apeared on his lips.

Kavin**(realizing his smile)**: Yeh kya hogaya mujhe...?

He left for dinner and all went to sleep...

_**NEXT MORNING**_

All were busy with their work. Anjalie was busy with the actors learning them some fight scenes. The rest was busy remembering their script. Kavin was under a tree, when 1 of the big braches were about to fall on hoim, but he didn't noticed it.

Anjalie who was busy with Nikhil saw it and called Kavin, but he had headphones in his ear. Anjalie run and pushed him. He along with her fell on the otherside and the branch fell. The team sighned, but Kavin was lost in Anjalie &amp; she was looking at him confused.

The team reached and disturbed him. They made both stand and Abhijeet saw a little blood oozing from her hands.

Abhijeet: Pari tumhare haanth se khoon beh raha hain...

Anjalie: Are Abhi zjaada nahin laga bas kharoch aayi hain...

Salunkhe: Koi behes nahin.. chalo dressing karvalo... Aur Kavin tumhe toh koi chot nahin lagi na...?

Kavin: No sir I am fine...

Daya: Sure...?

Kavin: Yess sir...

Acp: Ok Chalo Anjalie tumhari dressing karwane...

They went away and Kavin was calculating what happend with him...

_**Hello guy here is your chapter... **_

_**Pyaar thora thora hone laga hain... Kyun sahi kaha na maine...?**_

_**So till next chapter please read and review...**_

_**Bye bye tc love u all**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello guys thanx for the reviews**_

_**2 DAYS LATER**_

Kavin was sitting on a stool with his script. He was obseving Anjalie and thinking about a new technique to irritate her. He saw her going towards one of the tents and her run and stood in the space...

Anjalie: Kya hain...

Kavin: Tum andar nahin jaasakte...

Anjalie: Kyun... BP SIngh sir ne tumhe iss tent ka watchman rakha hain kya...

KaviN: Kuch aisa hi samajhlo...

Anjalie: Dekho main ladne ki mood mein nahin hoon.. Saamne se hanto aur rasta khaali karo...

Kavin played the role of a quietlistener, but didn't moved from there. Anjalie pushed him and he held something for support and held Anjalie's hand and both fell on the ground inside the tent... Kavin lost in her and she tried to get up when she found her chain got stunk in his chain. She was busy loose both chains, while Kavin was busy admiring her beauty. He came back of the trance when he found her getting up from him. He didn't understood what was happening with him and ran outside the tent, while Anjalie looked him confused and get the thing for what she came in the tent...

_**AFTER 10 DAYS**_

The whole team was busy shooting a last scene of that episode, when it began to rain. The rest run into the tents, but only Anjalie was enjoying being wet.

Kavin**(inside the tent)**: Ufff... yeh baarish... Main bheeg gaya ek dam...

Dushant: Are yaar asli maza baarish mein bheegne ka hota hain...

Kavin: Tujhe maalum hain na mujhe baarish bilkul pasand nahin hain. Har taraf bheegi huyi... Uff... Aise mausam mein toh main ghar mein rehna pasand karta hun...

Abhijeet: Kavin... Jab tumhe pyaar hoga na toh khud yeh cheeze tumhe pasand aane lagenge.

Daya: Aur shayad pyaar thoda thoda hone laga hain...

Kavin: Main kuch samjha nahin Daya sir...

The whole team was observing Kavlie &amp; they were sure that Kavin was falling in love, but the main point was that Kavin was not realizing that he started to love her.

Daya: Waqt aane pe khud hi samajh jaaoge... Woh dekho (he pointed towards Anjalie) Yeh ladki jaanti hain ki jeene ka asli maza kya hain...

Kavin looked at her. She was fully wet. She wore shorts and white shirt, which was stick on her body, showing her bold figure.

Tasha: Bohot dard hain isse lekin apni dard kabhi kissi se baanti nahin hain...

Purvi: Haan bahar se yeh humme khush dikhai deti hain, lekin anadar se yeh bechari bilkul tooti huyi hain...

Sachin: Yeh apni khushiyan humse aur uski zindagi se joori choti cheezein se khoochti hain.

Vineet: Issiliye jab hum mese koi bhi sad rehta hain toh woh hamesha humme khush ya phir jhagra mitaane ki koshish karti hain...

In meanwhile the rain stopped. They get called and the shooting continueud, but Kavin was thinking about their words.

_**NEXT DAY**_

The team was returning to Mumbai... All sat in the bus how they came here. So no option left for Kavlie(Kavin and Anjalie) to sit beside each other again. Anjalie was sneezing all the time...

Sachin: Kya zaroorat thi baarish mein bheegne ke liye...?

Anjalie: Woh woh Acheee... Aapko pata hainna ki (sneezing) ... Mujhe baarish bohot pasand hain...

Purvi: Haan ab hogayi na bimaar...

Kaajal: Yeh lo dawa pilo...

Anjalie: Dawa nahin Kaajal please...

Shreya: KOi please wease nahin... Dewa lena padega matlab lena padega...

Anjalie**(sad)**: Ok...

She took the medicines and after sometime fell asleep. She turned and unknowly put her head on Kavin shoulder. Kavin turned and looked at her. She was sleeping holding his right arm and her head on his right shoulder. Kavin was lost in her and a smile appeared on his lips. Some of her hair was falling on her face and Kavin removed it and tucked it beside her ear. The rest saw it and smirked &amp; now they were absolutely sure that Kavin loved her.

_**NIGHT 11.00 PM **_

The team reached Mumbai. Acp got down from the car of the trio. Anjalie was still sleeping on Kavins shoulder, while he put his head on her head. Acp told Sachin to bring Anjalie into the house. Kavin woke up and saw her sleeping.

Sachin held Anjalie in his lap and brought her inside the house, took blessings from Acp's wife or his mom and the bus went further leaving the team at their respective homes.

_**I think it was boring na...?**_

_**Actually i hadn't planned this chapter, but it was important to put it. The ten days leap i took, because of my further chapters will contain some flashback, which also included this 10 days...**_

_**So what is the terrific past of Anjalie, which made her sad in her life...?**_

_**To know stay with me and please read and review.**_

_**Till then bye bye tc**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello guys thanx for the reviews**_

_**2 DAYS LATER  
MONDAY MORNING  
ON SET**_

All were on the set. Rajeya entered smiling. Abhijeet saw them.

Abhijeet: Kya baat hain bhai. Aaj chehre pe itna wide smile...

Daya: Akhir baat kya hain...?

Rajat**(blushing)**: Sir woh...

Abhijeet: Haan bolo...

Rajat**(blushing)**: Sir... Shreya tum bolo na...

Shreya**(shocked &amp; blushing)**: Main...? Tum bolo...?

Sachin: Are yaar tum log pehle decide karlo ki kaun bataayega ki baat kya hain...

Rajat: Woh... darasal...

Anjalie**(slamming her for-head)**: Hey bhagwaan...

Tasha: Aur kitna time lagega...?

Shreya(blushing): Actually woh humari... humari...

Voice: ... shaadi ho rahi hain...

Team**(Shocked + happy)**: Kya...?

Voice: Haan...

Purvi: Aur issiliye yeh dono gulal jaise laal horahe hain...

Anjalie: Lekin Dad aapko...

Voice: ...kaise pata chala right...?

They nodded.

Voice**(with a attitude)**: Are chahe main asli mein Acp na hun lekin training toh mili hain na. Bas pata chal gaya...

Anjalie**(raising a eyebrow)**: I doubt...

Acp: Acha baba theek hain... Rajat ke pitaji ne mujhe phone karke bataya aur jab main yahan aaya toh maine indono ko aise situation mein dekha. Soocha inki thori madad kardun... Anyways congratulation...

Rajeya**(blushing)**: Thank u sir...

Team: Congrats...

The girls hugged Rajeya, the boys hugged Rajat and shacked hand with Shreya. Just then DCP entered.

Dcp**(confused)**: Are yahan itni bheer kyun hain...

Acp: Are sir khushiyan ka mauka hain...

Dcp: Woh kaise...?

Salunkhe: Humari 4th couple shaadi karne waale hain...

Dcp**(shocked &amp; happy)**: Rajat aur Shreya...?

Acp: Yes sir...

Dcp**(happy)**: Are yeh toh kamaal hogaya... **(trying to reach Rajeya)**Are tumlog hato aage se. Mujhe zara honewaali pati patni se milna hain...

He reached them &amp; hugged them.

Dcp: Aaj main bohot khush hoon...

Dushant: Lekin shaadi kab hain...?

Rajat: Agle hafte...

Team**(shocked)**: Kya...?

Abhijeet: Itni jaldi...?

Daya: Decoration etc kaise hoga ek hafte mein...?

Tarika: functions ke liye kapde wagaira wagaira kaise select karenge...?

Acp: Are saans toh lelo tum log... RAjat aur Shreya ke maa baap ne sab set karliya hain... Woh log indono ko surprise dena chaate the...

Team**(releaved)**: Thank god...

Dcp: Aur jahan tak shooting ki baat hain toh Rajat aur Shreya ki Shaadi tak koi shooting nahin hoga... Humne episodes pehle hi shoot kar chuke hain. Toh tum sab shopping ke liye jaa sakte ho... Aur Acp Salunkhe hum teeno bhi shopping karne jaayenge...

Salunkhe**(surprised)**: Sir aap...?

Dcp**(confused)**: Haan kyun...?

Salunkhe**(innocent)**: Nahin... nahin... kuch nahin...

Acp &amp; the rest were trying not to laugh. After sometime they left for the mall.

Abhijeet: Tum ladkiyan apni shopping karna aur hum ladke apni. Isse time bhi save hoojayega...

Tarika: Done..

Boys &amp; girls separated. Poor Rajeya couldn't do shopping with each other. After sometime they were finished &amp; left the mall &amp; went to their respective homes, because next morning they have to leave for Chandigarh, where Rajeya marriage functions are held. All of them were in a bus like in the film Hum Saath Saath Hain.

_**SONG: ABCD**_  
_**MOVIE Hum Saath Saath Hain**_

_**MUSIC**_

**Kavin: Heheheehhheeeee**

_**MUSIC**_

**Abhijeet: Abcdefghi...**

**Daya: ...jklm...**

**Rajat: ...nopqrstuvwx...**

**Sachin: ...yz...**

**The four to their wifes: I love you...**

**All: Abcdefghi – jklm – nopqrstuvwx – yz**

**Kaajal(to Vivek): I love you...**

_**MUSIC**_

**All: Lalalalaaa lalalaallaaa (3X)**

_**MUSIC**_

**Vivek: Chhutiyon ke yeh din hain suhane...**

**Vineet: Saathi tera yuh saath rahe...**

**Freddy(with the children): Bachchon ke sang bachche phir ban jayen...**

**Pankaj: Mauj mein jhoome zara, masti karen...**

**Mayur: Ban ke badal...**

**Kavin(put a hand on his shoulder): Hai...**

**Vansh(joining them): ban ke panchhi...**

**Kavin(put the other hand on his shoulder): Hai Hai...**

**All boys: udte rahen...**

**Kavin: Kya baat hai, to good ji...**

**All: Abcdefghi – jklm – nopqrstuvwx – yz**

**Sachin(to Purvi): I love you...**

_**MUSIC**_

**Shreya: Apne gaon ki galiyon mein chale hum,**  
**Bachpan ki yaadon mein khoya hai man...**

**Anjalie(holding Sachin, Daya &amp; Freddy hands): Bahen thaame teen bhaiyon ki,**  
**Thumkegi phir se unki behen,**  
**Sawan ke jhoolon se...**

**Dushant: Hai...**

**Shreya(joining Anjalie): babul ke aangan se...**

**Kavin: Hai...**

**All girls: hoga milan...**

**Kavin &amp; Dushant: Sahibaji– how emotional...**

**All: Abcdefghi – jklm – nopqrstuvwx – yz**

**Tasha(to Daya): I love you...**

_**MUSIC**_

**(both are sitting on the top of the bus)**

**Kavin: Thandi thandi yeh hawaen humko...**

**Dushant: Chupke chupke kya kehti suno...**

**Kavin: Manzil hai kareeb ab hamare...**

**Dushant: Bolen ghatayen, khushiyan chuno...**

**Kavin: Nazaren chura ke...**

**Dushant: dil mein chhupa ke...**

**Both: sapne buno...(hi-five each other, while Ishita kissed Kavin cheek &amp; Anjalie kissed Dushant one) Dude – how romantic.**

**Abhijeet(passing to Tarika): Abcdefghi...**

**Tarika(passing to Daya): ...jklm...**

**Daya(passing to Tasha): ...nopqrst...**

**Tasha(passing to Kavlie): ...uvwx...**

**Anjalie &amp; Kavin(pointing towards Rajat who was laying there with closed eyes): ...yz...**

**Shreya(blushing to Kavin): I love you…**

**(Rajat smiling put a cussion on his face)**

_**SONG ENDS.**_

They reached the mansion or should i say a Palace. Rajeya ki aarti utari gayi &amp; they went inside only our super hot 2 fighters were left outside**(&amp; as u know they will 2 opposite pole ke hain toh fight toh hoga hi)**. Kavin was sitting on the seat with his both feet crossed on the opposite side seat, so that Anjalie can't pass. Anjalie became furious, but controle.

Anjalie: Pair hataw...

Kavin: Kya...? Maine sunna nahin...

Anjalie: I said move your legs...

Kavin: Sorry, but they are very tired...

Anjalie: Oh really...

She kicked his foot hard which made Kavin stand up holding his feet.

Kavin**(anger)**: Aaah... What the hell...?

Anjalie: Shukar maano ki sirf leg pe kick kiya hain agar dubara mujhe satane ki koshish ki bhi toh aisi jagah laat marungi ki kisi ko muh dikhaane ke layak nahin rahoge...

Kavin: Oi... mujhe dhamki de rahi ho...

Anjalie: Shukar maano ke sirf dhamki de rahi hun... agar mera dimag satak gaya toh tu yahan khara nahin rehpayega...**(murmering)** Pata nahin kaise kaise log aagaye hain tellywood mein... huhhh...

Kavin**(heard her)**: Tumhara matlab kya hain "kaise kaise log..."

Anjalie: Obviously between brackets... Aur brackets ke beech mein tum kya daaloge that's your problem...

Kavin: Dekho mujhse panga mat lena... Main aag hun aag...

Anjalie**(putting her hands on her hips)**: Oh really agar tum aag ho na toh main paani hun... Tum jaise ko theek karna aata hain mujhe... Agar aage se nahin hate na toh tumhara dusra pair bhi tordungi...

She pushed him aside &amp; got down from the bus. Kavin anger was to his peek.

Kavina: Agar maine tumhe theek nahin kiya na toh mera naam bhi Kavin nahin...

He also got down &amp; went inside the palace.

All were sitting in the big living-room.

Shreya Mother**(SM)**: Aap logon ka bohot bohot shukriyan yahan aane ke liye...

DCP: Are shukriya kis baat ke liye behenji. Shreya humari beti jaisi hain. Humara toh farz banta hain...

Acp: Bilkul sahi kaha aapne...

Shreya Father**(SF)**: Aap log thak gaye honge na. Chaliye aap thora araam karlijiye...

The boys side baraat was staying in the opposite wing of the palace. Shreya was in her room &amp; Rajat was in another room where the baraat was staying. Rajat parents were also with the baraatis. The couples had one room &amp; the others managed in rooms.

_**RAJAT'S SIDE**_

Salunkhe, Abhrika, Daysha, Dushant, Kavin, Mayur, Vansh, Vikram, Karan &amp; Pankaj.

_**SHREYA'S SIDE**_

Acp, Sachvi, Vivajal, Anjalie, Ishita, Divya, Roma, Paayal, Vineet, Vaibhav &amp; Freddy.

Only DCP was confused on which side he must go. So he decided to stay on both their side.

Shreya &amp; Rajat Parents decided to hold the sagaai tomorrow.

**LATER ON THE DAY**

They were discussing about who will do the short role play on Rajya. So DCP suggested to who are not married to write their names &amp; put it in a bowl. Boys names apart, girls names apart. Shreya picked a boy name &amp; Rajat picked a girl name &amp; opened their chit.

Rajat: Anjalie...

Team: ohoooo...

Shreya: Kavin...

Kavin**(shocked)**: What...?

Abhijeet**(to Daya)**: Lagta hain yeh stage pe hi jhagar parenge...

Daya nodded.

Anjalie: Shreya tumne ache se dekha hain na...

Shreya: Haan Angel...

Kavin: Lekin...

DCP: Koi lekin wekin nahin. Tum sab ne promise kiya tha ki jiska naam aayega wohi perform karega. So done Kavin &amp; Anjalie...

Kavlie looked at each other like their first enemie.

Dushant**(to Duo)**: Sir lagta hain yeh khamoshi bohot badi aandi toofan ki baari hain.

_**SAGAAI**_

The girls were busy making Shreya ready. She was wearing a blue color lehenga. Anjalie was in pink**(the cloth that Deepika wore in Yeh Jawaani Hain Deewani)** &amp; the others were in ghagra.

Purvi: Oi hoi... Aaj toh Rajat tumhe dekh ke latu hojaayega...

Shreya blushed. Shreya was brought down &amp; as always Rajat was lost seeing her. All the others tried not to laugh. Duo coughed fakely to move Rajat from his lost world. Rajeya blushed to their peeks. After sometime Shreya &amp; Rajat were engaged &amp; now the real fun starts. Rajya talked something &amp; told Freddy. Freddy told Kavlie &amp; they were shocked. Lights got dim.

_**SONG: Dilli Waali Girlfriend**_  
_**MUSIC**_

**(Kavin became in spot &amp; after him Anjalie)(they were dancing like in the song)**

_**MUSIC**_

**Kavin: O what a look, what a grace**  
**Tenu hi karaan main chase**  
**What a naksh, what a nain**  
**Dil tera ho gaya fan**  
**What a smile, what a style**  
**Lut'ti neendo ki ye file**  
**Kabhi soft, kabhi rude**  
**Killer tera attitude**

**Kavin: Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke**  
**Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke (x2)**

**Anjalie: O teri ankh da ishaara mujhe fraud lage**  
**Tu toh Majnu aawaara by God lage**

**Kavin: O kasme waade khake**  
**Apni pocket money bacha ke**  
**Aaya tere liye paise waise jod jaad ke..**

**Ghar waalon ko bhi bye-shye bol baal ke**  
**Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**  
**Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke**  
**Aaya Dilli wali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**

_**MUSIC**_

**Teri galli mein bhi aana start kar diya**  
**Ik tere naam apna heart kar diya**  
**Karne laga aankh matakka**  
**Ab toh aashiq ban gaya pakka**

**Anjalie: Aaj abhi maine tera boycott kar diya**  
**Teri saari harqatein main toh note karu**  
**Tujhe thaane mein le jaake main report karu oye**

**Kavin: Tu na kar aise fight**  
**Tera mood main karu light**  
**Tujhe scene mein dikha ke film Golmaal ke..**

**Naam tera hi likhaya maine wedding card pe**  
**Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**  
**Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke**  
**Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**

_**MUSIC**_

**Anjalie: Yeh to ishq mein dekho badtameez ho gaya**  
**Bina baat ke hi mujh pe ye freeze ho gaya**  
**Refuse kiya sau baari**  
**Phir bhi karna chahe yaari**

**Kavin: Passion tere liye mera increase ho gaya**

**Tu hi day lage**  
**Mujhe meri night lage**  
**Mujhe future mera tere sang bright lage**

**Anjalie(pushing him): Tujh se bhi zyada shona**  
**Koi handsome munda hona**  
**Leke jayega sone mein tol tal ke Oye..**

**Kavin: O tere liye aaj gaddi main toh mod-maad ke**  
**Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chaad ke**

**Anjalie: Chal jhutta.. mere liye signal tod taad ke**  
**Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**

**Kavin: Ghar waalon ko bhi bye-shye bol baal ke**  
**Aaya dilliwaali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**  
**Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke**  
**Aaya dilliwaali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**

**O what a look, what a grace**  
**Tenu hi karaan main chase**  
**What a naksh, what a nain**  
**Dil tera ho gaya fan**  
**What a smile, what a style**  
**Lut'ti neendo ki ye file**  
**Kabhi soft, kabhi rude**  
**Killer tera attitude**

_**MUSIC**_  
_**SONG ENDS**_

There was a rounded aplause in the hall. After sometime they went to do dinner.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Ok here ends this chapter. **_

_**Yeh toh sirf trailer hain aage aage dekho kya kya hota hain Rajeya ki shaadi mein Kavlie ke beech mein.**_

_**Excited or not for what will happend next.**_

_**What do u think kya hoga aage...?**_

_**Mere regular reviewers &amp; readers. **_

_**Kya lagta hain aapko? U guys always are reading my stories. Kya aapko lagta hain ki Kavlie itni aasani se ek honge...? Ya phir abhi bohot kuch baaki hain...?**_

_**Bye tc love u all &amp; please read &amp; review...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello guys thanx for the reviews**_

**Some of u asked the description of Anjalie.  
Blue eyes, Long semi curly maroon color hair till her hips, bolly cheeks, brown eye brows, wide hips(like Aliya in Kumkum Bhagya), length 5,6 &amp; beautiful lips. **

_**SAME NIGHT**_

After dinner they had some chit chat, when a handsome guy entered the hall with a suitcase. He told the waiter to put his suitcase in his room &amp; went towards Anjalie. Anjalie was standing with her back towards him so couldn't see him. The other saw him &amp; smiled. He closed her eyes from the back &amp; whispered in her ear.

Man_(whispering)_: Aaj chaand se chaandni aagayi hain zameen par…

Anjalie**(happy)**: Himanshoo…!**(just imagine Himashoo as Himanshoo Malhotra)**

He removed her hands from her eyes &amp; Anjalie turned &amp; hugged him.

Anjalie**(in hug)**: What a pleasant surprise…? Nice to see u again…

Himanshoo: Me too Angel… Waise aaj tum bohot hi khoobsurat lag rahi ho… Koi bhi tumpe fida hosakta hain…

They broke from the hug &amp; Anjalie playfully hit his arm.

Anjalie: Tum na bohot badmash ho…

Voice: Are janaab humse bhi milliya karo… Nahin sirf apne hi princess se…

Himanshoo: Congrats yaar Rajat…**(hugging him)**…Badhai ho Shreya Bhabhi…**(joining his palms in front of her)**… Waise Rajat Bhabhi bohot khoobsurat hain, nice choice man…**(Rajeya blushed to their core &amp; the others laughed)**…

SM: Acha ab usse baithne toh do… Aao beta… Anjalie beta tum zara paani laana Himanshoo bete ke liye

Anjalie nodded &amp; left.

Rajat: Are haan chalo aw…

They all sat on sofa's.

Rajat: Acha yeh batao tumhe aane mein itni der kaise hogayi…

Himanshoo: Uff kya bataun yaar woh mausam bohot kharaab tha issiliye flight delay hogaya…

Abhijeet: Humme toh laga ki tum aaoge hi nahin…

Himanshoo: Are sir aap bulai aur hum na aaye aisa kabhi hosakta hain…

Tarika: Haan haan kehne ko sirf humara naam hi hain yahan tum to sirf apne besti ke liye hi aaye ho…

Himanshoo: Haan bilkul… Are yaar pure 3 hafte hochuke hain ki humne ek dusre ko nahin dekha… Aur aap sab jaante hain ki hum ek dusre ko kitne saalon se jaante hain…

Rajat: Are baaki nahin aaye… ?

Himanshoo: Nahin woh kal aayenge…

Just then Anjalie entered with water, gave it to Himanshoo &amp; turned to go, but Himanshoo held her wrist.

Himanshoo: Are yaar tum kahan chali… Baith yahan…

He made her sit beside him.

Daya: Tum bohot der ke aaye agar thori der pehle aate toh ek dhamakedaar performance dekte… Anjalie aur Kavin ka…

Himanshoo**(confused)**: Kavin…?

Sachin: Oh haan hum bhool gaye ki tum Kavin ko nahin jaante…**(putting a hand on Kavin shoulder)**Yeh hain Kavin…

Himanshoo: Oh ok… Anyways hello Kavin…

Kavin: Hello…

They shook hands &amp; talked for some time. Anjalie &amp; Himanshoo were laughing continuesly, but there was someone who didn't liked Himanshoo being close to Anjalie. Yes guys none other than Kavin. He was having a strange feeling seeing both of them close. After some time the party was over &amp; all went to sleep.

**NEXT DAY**  
** MORNING 7.00 AM**

Kavin was the only one who was sleeping. Dushant entered the room &amp; shook his head disappointed.

Dushant**(slamming his forehead)**: Yeh ladka kabhi nahin sudhrega…**(shaking Kavin)** Kavin uth… Kavin…

Kavin: Sone do ne yaar… Aur tum bhi so jaaw…

He again took his blanket &amp; threw it on himself.

Dushant: Hey hagwaan…**(pulling the blanket)** Are yaar utho… Bhul gaye aaj Rajat aur Shreya ki tilak hain… Aur maaji ne humme jaldi se neeche aane ko kaha hain…

Kavin with great difficulties got up &amp; slowly went into the bathroom. After some time all gathered in the outhouse hall &amp; had breakfast. After some time some male came from Shreya's side to do the tilak, which included SF. When the tilak was done, they all gathered in Shreya's home &amp; had lunch. Anjalie was wearing purple churidaar, with hair tied in a pony tail. Kavin was mesmerized with her beauty. Dushant shook him &amp; he came out of the trance.

_**AFTERNOON 4.00 PM**_

Anjalie was busy setting sweets on a table, when she needed a big bowl. She went into the storeroom to get one. It was on a high shelf so she climbed on a stool. Here SM send Kavin for mats into the storeroom. He went inside &amp; was about to go with the mats, when he saw Anjalie slipping from the stool. He held her in his arms &amp; he was lost in her. Anjalie was feeling akward.

Anjalie: Excuse me…

No reaction from Kavin.

Anjalie**(loud)**: Kavin…

Kavin: Hughhh haan…**(Anjalie pointed to their situation)**Oh sorry…

Anjalie: It's ok…**(She took the bowl &amp; turned to go, but stopped)** By the way thanx…

She left the storeroom &amp; Kavin smiled towards himself. He took the mats &amp; gave them to SM.

_**NEXT DAY**_  
_** MORNING 9.00 AM**_

All were gathered in the garden of the mansion. Today was haldi of Rajeya. They were sitting on 2 seperated sofa's. Rajat was in his dhoti with bare chest &amp; Shreya was in yellow churidaar. All the men were wearing white shirts or kurta. Anjalie entered the scene with a bowl in her hands in which haldi was. She was wearing a yellow mix green with silver design saree with loose hair. Some pooja were done &amp; they put haldi on Rajeya. Anjalie put haldi on Shreya &amp; to tease Rajat she put on his nose.

Rajat: Angel…!

All the other laughed. Kavin took haldi in his hands. He was standing just behind Anjalie. Anjalie turned &amp; accidently bumped in him. In that accident Kavin put haldi on her waist &amp; Anjalie put on his neck. The others laughed.

SM: Pradyuman bhai Shahab lagta hain aap jaldi hi doli apne ghar se uthayenge…

Acp nodded &amp; all laughed. Anjalie run away. Kavin laughed seeing her so.

RM: Kavin beta tum itna khus mat ho… Tum bhi bohot jald dulha banne waale ho…

Kavin turned red. The others laughed seeing him. He put haldi on Rajeya &amp; went away to wash his hands. The haldi rasam was over with a little of teasing of Rajeya.

_**NIGHT 7.00 PM**_

All the girls were preparing for mehendi.

Anjalie**(to Manisha)**: Bhabhi zara who thaali pass karna…

Manisha passed the thaali. They were in great work. Rajat side entered the mansion &amp; took seat. Shreya was brought down &amp; as always Rajat was lost in her. She was wearing brown color ghagra. All the girls were putting mehendi &amp; the boys were talking. Rajat whispered something in Freddy's ear. He nodded &amp; went to ANjalie. Anjalie smiled &amp; got up. After some time the light got dim.

_**SONG: **_**Jad Mehendi Lag Lag**  
_** MUSIC**_

**Anjalie:** **Dun main look look**  
** Teri soni soni look**  
** Dun main look look**  
** Teri kurti da hook**  
** Dil vich ki tere dasda ve mein**  
** Soniye ni ruk, zara ruk ruk ruk**  
** Jab mehndi lag lag jaave**

_**MUSIC**_

**(** everybody join the floor)**

_**MUSIC**_

**Anjalie: Jad mehndi lag lag jaave**  
** Jad chooda saj saj jaave**  
** Te raatan katdiyan nahi**  
** Nahi nahi nahi... (x2)**

**Ve sajna teri hi soorat**  
** Aankhon me bas jaave**  
** Kuch aur nazar na aave**  
** O raatan katdiyan nahi nahi..**

**Girls: Katdiyan nahi nahi nahi..**  
** O raatan katdiyan nahi nahi..**

_**MUSIC**_

**Anjalie: Mundri da nag maahi kare jag-mag**  
** Thugna hai dil toh ankhiyon se thug (x2)**

**Choodi sang choodi kare khan khan khan**  
** Tere sang jodega ye meri dhadkan**

**(Just then 2 handsome guys more entered in kurta pajama. Anjalie was surprised &amp; she smiled more)**

**Man 1: Oye aa jao saare, nach lo gaa lo**

**Man 2: Dhol hai rocking, oye bhangre paa lo**

**Anjalie: Oye aise naacho maar ke atti**  
** Dance floor tut jaave**  
** DJ phir ye song lagaave ki**  
** Raatan katdiyan nahi nahi...**

**Girls: Katdiyan nahi nahi nahi...**  
** O raatan katdiyan nahi nahi...**

_**MUSIC**_

**Anjalie: Padh naino wali akhbaar sajna**  
** Padh naino wali akhbaar sajna**  
** Tere sang hona hai faraar sajna**

**Man 1: Haaye main tere sadke jaavan**

**Man 2: Main mar jaawan O main mar jaawan**

**Anjalie: Arey aankhon ke sang aankhon ki**  
** Jab baat shaat ban jaave**  
** Pal pal hulchul mach jaave**  
** Te raatan katdiyan nahi nahi...**

**Girls: Katdiyan nahi nahi nahi...**  
** O raatan katdiyan nahi nahi...**

**Anjalie: Jad mehndi lag lag jaave**  
** Jad chooda saj saj jaave**  
** Te raatan katdiyan nahi**  
** Nahi nahi nahi...**

_**MUSIC**_  
_** SONG ENDS**_

She hugged both of them.

Anjalie: What a pleasant surprise yaar…

Man1: are haan Rajat ne humme yahan bulaya hain…

Rajeya entered the scene.

Man1 &amp; 2: Cograts rajat…**(to Shreya)** Congrats Bhabhi…

RajaT: Thanx yaar… So Anjalie kaisa laga surprise…

Anjalie: Rajat tum ne duniya ke sabse ache dost ho kasam se…

Rajat: Than u Thank u…

The others came.

Man 1 &amp; 2: Hello everyone.

Team: Hello Ashish &amp; Siddharth…**(Just Imagine Ashish Kapoor &amp; Sidharth Arora)**…

Ashish: Aap logon se milke bohot khushu huyi…

SM: Are beta wahan kyun khade huye ho baitho main tum sab ke liye paani bhijwati hoon…

Everyone sat &amp; had some chit chat. Here the men were thinking about a party " Bachelor Party".

**NIGHT 12.00 PM**

Boys except Dushant, pulled Rajat on a side &amp; told him about bachelor Party, first he wasn't agreeing, but after sometime he finally agreed. But they didn't knew someone had heard them.

Girl: Toh yeh baat hain…

She went away &amp; told the other girls. They made a plan…

_**SOMEWHERE IN A DISCO**_

The men entered &amp; took their respective drinks. Girls were dancing. Just then a huge group of girls entered. All of them were wearing masks.

Rajat: Sir… I think yeh idea theek nahin hain…

Abhijeet: are relax yaar kuch nahin hoga…

Daya: Haan ladkiyon ko bhanak tak nahin paddi ki hum yahan aaye hain…

Sachin: Aur nahin toh kya… Shaadi ke baad tum tarso ge humare jaise aise party mein aane ke liye…

Vivek: Bilkul…

Poor boys didn't know that there were standing 5 girls just behind them &amp; overheard them. One girl was smiling, but the others were furious. Just then the light got dim &amp; a spotlight came on a girl wearing white dress**( Like the dress that Aayesha Takia wore in Tarzan- The wonder car, in the song Gonna Fall In Love)** with white boots. She removed her mask &amp; the boys were shocked to see the girl. It was no other then Anjalie with Dushant. Dushant held Anjalie by her waist while her hand was on his shoulder &amp; looking at the men. They felt tapping on their shoulder &amp; their respective wife's came in front of them. They were shocked, but just then a song started.

**_SONG:_ Dj**  
**_ MOVIE:_ Hey Bro…**  
_** MUSIC**_

**(Anjalie &amp; Dushant were dancing just like in the song)**

**Anjalie: Saiyan maare attitude**  
** And they having like a dude**  
** jaane kitno ka dil dhadka raha **  
** mujhse ho rha yeh rude**  
** par maje mein mera mood **  
** maare tirchi nazar itra raha**

** tere liye aaya hai aur maine hi bulaya hai **  
** DJ on demand hai jo popular bada **  
** Sketch toh karade zara bsp badha de **  
** thoda woofar mein daal sound music karde loud**  
** shola pur se (2X) **  
** sholapur se managaya DJ **  
** mera gaana bajade gaana bajade hn **  
** dj dj dj dj DJ **  
** mera gaana bajade han gaana bajade**  
** ga ga gaana bajade**  
** DJ DJ **

_**MUSIC**_

**Anjalie: Saturday party aata hai aur sunday bhul jata hai **  
** mermory ka loss hai yah aur koi wajh**  
** social site pe single batata hai **  
** mingale ka irrada yah aur koi wajh**

**Dushant: tere liye aaya hai aur tune hi bulaya hai**  
** DJ on demand hai jo popular bada**  
** Sketch toh karade zara bsp badha de**  
** thoda woofar mein daal sound music karde loud **

**Anjalie: Johnpur se (2X)  
****Johnpur se managaya DJ  
****mera gaana bajade gaana bajade  
****hn dj  
****DJ mera gaana bajade han gaana bajade  
****ga ga gaana bajade  
****DJ DJ  
**_**MUSIC  
**__**SONG ENDS**_

There was a round of clapping in the hall. Poor men were thinking about the result of their quit wife's. in this whole process there was one person who was lost in Anjalie, in her beauty. He was feeling uncomfortable seeing Anjalie &amp; Dushant so close. The others wife turned gave their husband a look &amp; walked away. Rajeya broke into laughter &amp; they also went away so only the single persons were there. The rest start laughing. They went away after sometime.

_**OUTSIDE THE DISCO**_

Almost all were left. Only Kavin, Dushant, Anjalie &amp; Ishita were left. There were 2 cars.

Dushant: Angel chalo…

Anjalie: Ok…

Just then Ishita came after receiving a call.

Dushant: Ishita tum Kavin ke saat chale jaw…

Ishita: Chaliye Kavin sir…

Kavin**(coming into sense after lost in Anjalie)**: Huhh haan haan chalo…

All four left the club. Her in Kavin car Kavin was continuesly thinking about Anjalie. On the other side Anjalie &amp; Dushant were enjoying ice-cream…

_**Hello guys**_  
_** How r u all…?**_  
_** So I made entry of 3 guys &amp; Dushant being close to Anjalie…**_  
_** What will happened further…?**_  
_** Any clue…?**_  
_**Kya haal hoga humare bechare Kavin ka...?**_  
_**Just wait &amp; read**_  
_** Please r &amp; r…**_  
_** Bye bye tc love u all….**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys. Thanks for the lovely reviews. I know I am late so sorry…**_

* * *

_**AROUND 02.30 AM**_

Kavin and Ishita reached home.

Ishita: Good night Kavin…

Kavin: Good night Ishita…

Both went to their respective rooms.

* * *

_**KAVIN ROOM**_

Kavin went to the bathroom to change. After sometime he came out rubbing his hair, when he heard a car coming. He went to the window &amp; saw Dushant &amp; Anjalie. He was feeling insecure seeing both of them. Both were laughing said each other good night &amp; went towards their room. Dushant entered the room &amp; saw Kavin sleeping on the bed**(Dushant &amp; Kavin shared 1 room)**. He went to fresh up &amp; slept on the other side of the bed.

* * *

_**MORNING**_

Today was sangeet of Rajeya, but in the evening. The war was heavy between the husbands &amp; their wife's. All husbands were hard trying to calm their wife anger, but all went in vain. So the only way was Anjalie.

Anjalie was busy with the other girls setting all preparations. All boys came to her. All of them were winking each other to talk with her.

Anjalie**(she was busy on the table &amp; her back was towards them)**: Aap sab yeh isharebaazi karna band kardijiye aur saaf saaf baat kariye…

Sachin: Woh pari…? Actually Pari… woh hum…?

Anjalie**(turning around)**: Who kya… bhai…?

Abhijeet: Woh hum… darasal…

Anjalie**(understanding)**: acha samjhi… Aap log chaahte hain ki main aapke patnion se baat karun.. Hunhhh…?

Daya: Haan. Tum hi ek lauti ho joh humare patnion ko shaant kar sakti ho…

Anjalie**(put her hands on her hips)**: Kyun…?

Vivek**(confused)**: kya matlab…?

Anjalie**(crossing her arms on her chest)**: Kyun karun main baat unse…? **(turning around)**Maine bola tha aap logon ko jhooth bolne ke liye…** (taking a bowl &amp; turned towards the storeroom)** Jaisi karni waisi bharni…

Sachin**(walking after her)**: Pari sunno toh…**(holding her arm)** Acha baba galti hogayi maaf kardo … ?

Anjalie: I will think…

She walked into the storeroom followed by the boys.

Abhijeet: pari please… baat karo na…

Anjalie**(turning around)**: Dekho…**(she was cut in the middle by the men)**

Men**(sitting on their knees)**: Pleaseeeee….!

Anjalie: Hmm… Theek hain lekin yeh pehli aur aakhri baar hogi… Samjhe… Agar aaplogon ne dubaara jhoot bola toh unki taraf se main aap sab ko saza doongi… U all know me better…

Daya: Done…

Anjalie: Dekho main jaanti hun ki aaplogon ne jhooth kyun bola. Aap logon ko lagta tha ki aap ki patnian aapko nahin bhejenge…**(to Sachin)** Lekin bhai rishtein toh bharose se hi bante hain na… thora enjoyment hum sab ko chahiye, lekin jhooth ke sahaare nahin… Nahin aap sab galat hain aur nahin aapki patnian ki, baat sirf misunderstanding ki hain… Woh log gussa nahin hain bus hurt huwe hain aap ke jhooth bolne se… Jaise aap hote hain na jab aap ki patnian aap se kuch chupaati ya jhooth bolti hain…

Abhijeet: Hum jaante hain Angel ki humne galat kiya, but we promise aisa dubaara kabhi nahin hoga…

Anjalie: Theek hain…

Anjalie went towards the girls &amp; said something to them. She winked their husbands to go after their wife &amp; she went to Manisha(Freddy's wife). After sometime all was well between the couples.

* * *

_**EVENING 18.00 PM**_

All settled themselves on the sofa's. Anjalie &amp; Kavin came across.

Kavin: Dekh lena aaj boys hi jeetenge… Kyun boys...?

All boys cheered at the backside.

Anjalie: Hahaha what a joke… Khuli aankhon se sapne dekhna chor do mister. Jeetenge toh sirf girls kyun Girls…?

Girls cheered.

Kavin**(stepping close to her)**: We will see…

Anjalie: Yes we definitely will…

Both turned &amp; &amp; walked their opposite direction. The program started. Freddy was the host.

Freddy: Namshkaar… Main hun Freddy… jiss naam se aap sab mujhe jaante hain… Aaj honewaali hain ek dhamakedaar competition between boys &amp; girls team. So let's get ready. Pehla performance hain boys ke team se Mayur &amp; Vansh.

Mayur &amp; Vansh came on stage &amp; danced on the song Desi Boys. After them Divya &amp; Paayal came &amp; gave zabardast takar on the song Desi Girl. So the war was heavy between boys &amp; girls. Then a couple dance came where all the couples of CID gave their performance.

Freddy: Ab iss raat ka sabse pehla performance jisme Boys &amp; Girls saath mein perform kareinge… So get ready for the mindblowing performance of Kavin &amp; Anjalie…

* * *

**(U CAN IMAGINE THEM)  
_SONG: Thug Le_  
_ MUSIC_**

_(Kavin wore red shirt with black jacket &amp; jeans)_

_Kavin_**: Ladkon ki ungli pe naache hai zamana  
Oh Ladkon ki ungli pe naache hai zamana (2X)**

**Simple yeh funda hai ladkiyon ko batana  
Lute nahi lut jaaye, Jeete nahi pat jaaye  
Kudiyaan hai jebon mein rakh le**

**Kudiyaan nu thug le, thug le  
Kudiyaan nu thug le, thug le  
Thag le thag le thug le  
Kudiyaan nu thug le, thug le  
Kudiyaan nu thug le, thug le  
Kudiyaan nu thug le, thug le  
Thug le, thag le, thug le**

**_MUSIC_**

_(Anjalie came in spot she was wearing blue with white combo churidaar which was short in front till her thighs &amp; at the back long)_

_Anjalie_**: Ladkon ko lagta hai easy jeet jaana  
Hey  
Ladkon ko lagta hai easy jeet jaana  
Iss baar unko hara ke hai dikhana  
Badi badi haanke hai  
Yunhi hawa phaanke hai  
Jebe bhari khali hai aqle**

**Mundeya nu thug le, thug le  
Mundeya nu thug le, thug le  
Thag le thag le thug le**

**_MUSIC_**

**Thug le ...**

**Na na na...**

**_MUSIC_**

_Kavin_**: Jitni ghaas daalo, taarife nikaalo  
Utne hai inke bhaav badhte hain**

**_MUSIC_**

_Anjalie_**: Mauka taadte hain chauka maarte hain  
Haath pajda do sar pe chdhte hain**

_Kavin_**: Tode inke chaale shey maat de dale  
Yeh maza maza le ke chak le**

_Anjalie_**: Mundeya nu thug le, thug le  
Mundeya nu thug le, thug le  
Mundeya nu thug le, thug le  
Thag le thag le thug le**

_Kavin_**: Ho Kudiyaan nu thug le, thug le  
Kudiyaan nu thug le, thug le  
Kudiyaan nu thug le, thug lThug le, thag le, thug le**

_Kavin_**: Kudiyaa nu thug le (Hey...)**

_Anjalie_**: Mundeya nu thug le (Hey... )**

_Kavin_**: Ho Kudiyaan nu thug le (Hey...)**

_Anjalie_**: Mundeya nu Mundeya nu thug le (Hey...)**

_Boys_**: Kudiyaa nu**

_Girls_**: Mundeya nu**

_Boys_**: Kudiyaa nu**

_Girls_**: Mundeya nu**

_Both Side_**: Thug le..**

**_MUSIC_  
_ SONG ENDS_**

* * *

All clapped for their performance. The elders got up to give the youngster a bit privacy. They went away &amp; now only youngsters were left. The kids were also sleeping.

So the real fun starts now…

The rest discussed about the role play on the love story on Rajeya. So their story was based on a song. Kavlie were shocked to hear what they must do. they will dance salsa.

* * *

**_SONG: Pyaar Ki Yeh Ek Kahaani_  
_ MUSIC_**

_(Kavin was in black shirt, which 3 buttons were open &amp; black throusers &amp; black shoes. Anjalie was in green gown which just ended above her knees. It was backless &amp; strapless &amp; black high heels)_

**Pyaar Ki Yeh Kahani Suno**

**Ek Ladka Tha  
Ek Ladki Thi**

**Hoti Kya Hai Jawaani Kya Hai Suno**

**Ek Ladka Tha  
Ek Ladki Thi**

**Woh Bhi Ek Daur Tha  
Waqt Hi Aur Tha  
Jab Woh The Ajnaabi**

**Dono Tanah Se The  
Per Woh Kehte Kise  
Baat Jo Dil Mein Thi**

**_MUSIC_ (Yo,Yo Yo Yo Yo)**

**Pyaar Ki Yeh Kahani Suno**

**Ek Ladka Tha  
Ek Ladki Thi**

**Hoti Kya Hai Jawaani Kya Hai Suno**

**Ek Ladka Tha  
Ek Ladki Thi**

**Woh Bhi Ek Daur Tha  
Waqt Hi Aur Tha  
Jab Woh The Ajnaabi**

**Dono Tanah Se The  
Per Woh Kehte Kisi  
Baat Jo Dil Mein Thi**

**Pyaar Ki Yeh Kahani Suno**

**Ek Ladka Tha  
Ek Ladki Thi**

**Hoti Kya Hai Jawaani Kya Hai Suno**

**Ek Ladka Tha  
Ek Ladki Thi**

**_MUSIC_**

**Gumsum Gumsum Rehte The Dono  
Phir Bhi Dil Mein Kehte Dono  
Koi Sapna Hum Bhi To Paaye**

**Ek Din Tute Gum Ke Woh Ghere  
Jhilmil Jhilmil Aaye Savere**

**Masum Badla Jaagi Fizaaye**

**Woh Mil Gaye  
Woh Khil Gaye  
Aur Pyaar Ho Hi Gaya**

**Jo Chaha Tha Woh Paya To  
Hosh Kho Hi Gaya**

**Pyaar Ki Yeh Kahani Suno**

**Ek Ladka Tha  
Ek Ladki Thi**

**Hoti Kya Hai Jawaani Kya Hai Suno**

**Ek Ladka Tha  
Ek Ladki Thi**

**Holle Holle Ab Woh Deewane  
Gungun Gaaye Dil Ke Tarane  
Sunsun Jhoome Saari Hawaaien**

**Dhadkan Dhadkan Hai Bhehki Bheki  
Tanmaan 2 Chahat Hai Mehki  
Sapne Apne Jaddoo Jagaye**

**Inhe Dekhoge Jo Jaanoge  
Kya Hai Nasha Pyaar Ka  
Yehi Sochoge Yehi Chahoge  
Sang Rahe Yeh Sada**

**Pyaar Ki Yeh Kahani Suno**

**Ek Ladka Tha  
Ek Ladki Thi**

**Hoti Kya Hai Jawaani Kya Hai Suno**

**Ek Ladka Tha  
Ek Ladki Thi**

**Woh Bhi Ek Daur Tha  
Waqt Hi Aur Tha  
Jab Woh The Ajnaabi**

**Dono Tanah Se The  
Per Woh Kehte Kise  
Baat Jo Dil Mein Thi**

**_MUSIC _  
_ SONG ENDS_**

* * *

Kavlie were lost in each other while dancing. It was like the dance movement that they were making were coming of itself. Their faces were to close that they could feel each other breath. They came out of the eyelock after hearing a loud clapping from the guests. They were embraced &amp; left each other &amp; went towards their changing room.

So the Sangeet ended &amp; all went to rest, because tomorrow will be a heavy day for them.

* * *

_**NEXT MORNING**_

Because of the situation of yesterday night, they didn't faced each other. Others were surprised on their behavior.

* * *

_**EVENING 18.00 PM**_

All this were having their final get up.

* * *

_**RAJAT ROOM**_

Rajat was in bright maroon color sherwaani with maroon color pagri &amp; sjaal. Abhijeet was giving final get up on his pagri. He was looking to much handsome.

* * *

_**SHREYA ROOM**_

Shreya was in bright maroon color lehenga with heavy work on it. She was looking stunning. The girls were giving her a final get up. Anjalie did her make-up &amp; hair so she wasn't ready yet.

Anjalie**(getting up)**: Done…

All girl looked at the bride.

Tarika: Wow… Angel u r just amazing…

Tasha: haan yaar… Look how pretty Shreya is looking…

Kaajal: Beautiful. Kaash tum humari shaadi mein yahan hoti…

Purvi: haan sahi kaha…

Anjalie: Tum bhi na guys…

Just then Shreya mother entered. She went to Shreya &amp; put the kaajal under her eye after Shreya's ear.

SM: Kissi kin nazar na lage mere phool ko…

Shreya hugged her tightly. After sometime they separated &amp; SM kissed her forehead.

SM**(wiping her tears)**: Acha chalo. Baraat aati hi hogi…**(To Anjalie)** Are Pari beta aap abhi tak tayaar nahin huyi…

Anjalie: Haan maaji abhi jaa rahi hun…

SM: lekin beta itne kam waqt mein…

Tarika: Are aunty ji Anjalie bohot jaldi hi tayaar hoojaati hain…

SM: Theek hain beta lekin jaldi karna…

Anjalie: Ji maaji…

Anjalie rushed to her room to get ready.

* * *

_**HALL**_

After some time the baraat arrived. SM did welcome of Rajat &amp; the baraatis &amp; all came inside. After some time Rajat was in the mandap doing some rituals.

Pandit: Kanya ko bulaaye…

Some girls brought Shreya down &amp; Rajat was lost in her &amp; she was blushing. Sachin who was standing just beside Rajat coughed fakely. Rajat came out of his dreamworld &amp; smiled shyly. Shreya entered the mandap &amp; both sat down. They did varmaala &amp; sat down again.

Just then Kavin heard a paayal voice &amp; he turned towards the stairs. When he saw her, he was latterly shocked. It was like an angel was getting down from the sky. The boys were opened mouth looking at her. She was wearing a baby pink color ghagra with her belly open with silver work, dupatta on her neck, light make-up, her original hair which was from nature curly, was open, shining silver bindiya, necklace etc, mehendi which were too dark. She was talking on her mobile &amp; with the other hand holding her lehenga.

Kavin was in carmine red sherwani with maroon color sjaal.

She walked &amp; passed just beside Kavin walking towards the entrance. Her perfume drove him crazy. Dushant was looking at him &amp; smiled seeing his reactions.

* * *

**_ENTRACE_**

Anjalie: Ji Sharma ji… Theek hain aap saare papers agle hafte ghar pe bhijwa dejiye ga main papa se kheke sign kara dungi… Acha ji theek hain…

Anjalie cut the call &amp; was about to get inside when a car stopped. A man of early 50's stepped out of the first one. From the other side of the car a women of nearly 50's stepped out &amp; then an old woman of late 60's stepped out of the car. The old woman was about to put her foot on the stairs when Anjalie shouted.

Anjalie**(shocked)**: Rukjaaye…

They were shocked. She rushed towards them. She bended &amp; took the piece of glass which was just under the foot of the old woman.

Anjalie**(murmering)**: Shukar hain…**(to the persons)** Ji mujhe maaf kardijiye ga aaplogon ko aise rokne ke liye…

Man: Koi baat nahin beti… Tumne toh ek haadsa hone se bacha liya…

Woman: Haan beti tumhe maafi maangne ki koi zaroorat nahin hain…

Anjalie: Ji shukriya… Aaye... andar aaye…

They entered inside the mansion. SF came to receive him.

SF**(hugging him)**: Are Khanna sahab kaise hain aap…

Khanna: Main toh bilkul theek hun. Tu kaisa hain…?

SF: Are yaar ek dam fit.**(to Khanna's wife)**Namaste bhabhijee… **(to old woman)** Namaste maaji… Aap log baithiye araam kijiye…**(to Khanna)** Chal Khanna tujhe kissi khaas se milaana hain…

SF went away with Khanna &amp; Anjalie came to them.

Anjalie: Jee aap logon ke liye kuch laa dun main…?

Khanna's wife: Jee nahin shukriya beta… Beta aap Chedda Bhai Shahab**(SF)** ke beti hain…

Anjalie: Ji nahin aunty ji… Main Shivaji Satam ki beti hun…

Khanna's wife: Mashur businessman Satamji…

Anjalie: Ji…**(called from behind)** Jee mujhe kuch zaroori kaam hain main abhi aayi…

Anjalie went away just then a boy came to them.

Boy: Are maa aageye aap…

Khanna's wife: Haan re… Tut oh humme bhul hi gaya hain…

Boy: Aap sab ko kaise bhul sakta hun…**(touching feet of her)**

Khanna's wife: Jeete rahe puttar… Teri dadi tujhse bohot naraz hain…

Boys**(touching feet of the old woman)**: Meri dida aur mujhse naraaz … hohinahin sakta…

Khanna's Mother: Are apne ladle se koi naraaz hosakta hain bhala…**(hugging him)**

They shared a laugh.

* * *

_**OTHER SIDE**_

SF brought Khanna to Acp.

SF**(to Khanna)**: Yeh hain Shiva…

Khanna: Shiva…?

Acp: Haan Shiva… Kyun yaad nahin… Rudra…

Rudra: Are tu…! kitne dino baad mila hain yaar…**(hugging him)** kaisa hyain tu…?

Acp: Ek dam fit tu kaisa hain…

Rudra: Ek dam fit &amp; fine…

Acp: Saare bhabhiji ki kripa hain … acha chal bata Bhabhi kaisi hain aur maaji…

Rudra: Woh dono bilkul theek hain… Aur mere Bhabhi ka kya...? Matlab teri Patni...?

Acp: Are woh toh maze mein hain. yehi kahin hogi...Aur haan tera beta kaisa hain…

Rudra: Mujhse behtar toh tu jaanta hoga ki mera beta kaisa hain…

Acp**(confused)**: Matlab…?

Rudra: Are yaar who din bhar set pe tumhaare saath kaam karta hain…

Acp: mere saath…? Tere bete ka naam kya hain…

Rudra: Mere bete ka naam** …**. Hain…

Acp: Kya yeh ladka toh bada hi chupa rustam nikla…

All shared a laugh. Anjalie was passing nearby when Acp called her.

Acp: Anjalie beta zara idhar aana…

Anjalie went towards him.

Acp: Mere bete ko tum jaante hi ho… Lekin yeh hain meri beti… Anjalie…

Anjalie greet them.

Rudra: Are beta tum toh wahi ho joh humme bahar milli thi…

Anjalie: Ji…**(to Acp)** Dad mujhe kuch kaam hain, main jaaun…

Acp: Haan theek hain…

Anjalie went away &amp; Rudra keep looking at her.

Rudra: are yaar teri beti ki shaadi ho chuki hain kya…

Acp: are nahin yaar… Aisa koi mila hi nahin jisko mein apna damaad kehsakun…

Rudra: Lekin shayed mujhe apne ghar ki bahu milgayi hain…

Acp: Bahu…?

Rudra: Kuch nahin baad mein bataunga…

* * *

_**GIRLS SIDE**_

All were making planning to steal the shoes of Rajat, but problem was the opposite boys team.

Kavin**(to Pankaj)**: Dekh Pankaj ladkiyon ko bhanak tak nahin padne dena chahiye ki joote iss box mein hain…

Pankaj: Arey Kavin chill. Kissi ko pata bhi nahin chalega…

Other side girls were making planning.

Anjalie: I am definitely sure ki joote ussi box mein hain joh Pankaj ke pais hain…

Ishita: Tu itna sure kaise hain…?

Anjalie: Dekha nahin woh log uss box ko apne aap se dur nahin kar rahe hain.. Matlab joote ussi mein hain… Chalo dekhte hain

The girls took the box with them, but the boys found it. Just like in the film Hum Aapke Hain Kaun in the song Joote dedo Paise lelo. The song ended the same way &amp; the Anjalie run away to Rajat.

* * *

_**HALL**_

Rajat was sitting bare foot &amp; waiting for his shoes to arrive. Anjalie came.

Anjalie: Toh laaye jeejaji humara shagun…

Rajat: Kitna chahiye…?

Anjalie: 10.000 Rupees

Rajat: Bas…?

Ishita: Sirf itna hi…?

Anjalie: Pehle meri baat to poora sunlo… 10.000 each…

Kavin: Kya…?

Anjalie: Haan…

Kavin: Nahin Rajat tu nahin dega…

Anjalie: Acha… Agar Rajat tum ne nahin diya na toh aaj bina joote ke ghar jaana hoga tumhe… Soch lo…

Rajat gave them the money &amp; he found his shoes. Now time for Bidaai. Shreya was crying, so her parent. All their eyes were teary seeing them. All of them left the haveli. Rajeya directly made their way to Mumbai. All the others followed the. Acp &amp; the others from Shreya side stayed a bit longer, consoled Shreya parents &amp; left also for Mumbai.

After some hours they reached Mumbai. &amp; Shreya was welcomed in her new family. They did some rituals &amp; all left for their respective homes.

**_So guys here is your long chappy…_**  
**_ Kaisa laga…?_**  
**_ Boring…?_**  
**_ Any guesses who is Mr Khanna's son…?  
_**_**Next Chappy will give u all a little shock.**_  
**_ Sorry guys for the extreme late update. Actually I was out of town so couldn't upload, neither review on a story. _**  
**_ After my cousins marriage, I urgently made my way to New York for important work._**  
**_ Hopefully u guys aren't angry…._**  
**_ Lots of love_**  
**_ Bye Bye tc…_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello guys...Thanx for the reviews...**_

_**RAJEYA HOME**_

Rajeya reached home, did some rasams &amp; went to rest a little, because there is a reception in the evening.

**_EVENING 19.00 PM_**

Rajeya were getting ready so the others. After some time they entered the hall. Rajat was in black lazer suite with red shirt &amp; Shreya was in red saree with silver work. She was shining like a light. They entered the hall hand in hand. All guest came to them &amp; congratulated them.

The CID Team men were in suit with shirt. Girls were in saree.

Kavin entered with Karan Tacker**(KT)**. Both were in black suit, only Kevin was in blue &amp; KT in yellow. They congratulated Rajeya &amp; went to the others.

Kavin was looking around the hall. When he spotted her talking with CID girls. She was in light blue combo net saree with dark blue backless blouse, her hair was straighten &amp; she was wearing light make-up. KT was talking to Kavin, but when he found no reply from his side he turned &amp; saw him looking at her.

KT**(looking at her)**: Wow... what a mesmerizing beauty she has...

Kevin turned &amp; looked at him.

KT: What...?

Kavin: Tum kabhi baas nahin aaoge na ladkiyon pe line maare se...

KT: U know me bro... Waise kaafi khoobsurat hain woh...

Kevin rolled his eyes &amp; they enjoyed the party.

_**NIGHT 21.00**_

The family function was over so now it was time of the youngster's to enjoy. All were getting ready.

Rajat was wearing black suit with red shirt. Shreya was in red night gown. All men were in suit with T-shirt. Girls were in gowns.

Kavin was in blue- black jeans with white T-shirt &amp; white jacket. Anjalie wasn't yet.

_**CLUB**_

All were enjoying the party, dancing, drinking etc. All boys were in one group &amp; girls in one.

The door opened &amp; a girl in black combo dress with silver shining set with black high heels entered the club **(like what Purvi weared in the club in the episode: Bezubaan Gawah)**. KT, who was standing with his back towards the counter, saw her. Kavin was standing with his back towards her. He saw KT looking behind him, he turned &amp; saw her. It was none other than Anjalie.

KT: wow... what a mesmarizing beauty she has...

Kavin was about to say something, when Himanshu came with Siddharth &amp; a new handsome hunk.

Himanshu: Hello everyone..

All: Hello...

Abhijeet: Who is he...?

Siddharth: meet him... he is my new friend...

Boy: Hey eyeryone... my name is Karan Suchak **(KS)**

All: Hello...

Siddharth: Karan challe tumhe ladkiyon ke team se bhi milwaata hun...

Siddharth, KS and Himanshu left. KS was speechless when he saw Anjalie. He shook hands with her &amp; talked to her for a while, but as u know Anjalie doesn't love to talk to a stranger much, she left from there. Just then music started. A boy with black jeans, white shirt, which first 3 buttons were open, black leather jacket and a hat was on stage.

_**SONG: Where's the party tonight?  
**__**MUSIC**_

**Dj: Wanna naach all night **_(2)_  
** Do you feel alright**  
** Wanna naach all night**

_**MUSIC**_

**Dj: Dance with me baby, won't you dance with me all night**  
** Won't you party party party, won't you run the floor all night**

_**MUSIC**_

**Boy: pyaare pyaare lamhe, pyaari pyaari baatein**  
** sapno ke din hain, sapno ki raaten**

**Anjalie: ho goonjen hai dil ke taraane **_(entering on the stage)_  
** bajne hain geet suhaaneh**_(Pushed him on the side)_

**Girls: behke hai saare deewane **_(Anjalie, Purvi, Tarika, Shreya, Ishita, Roma, Divya, Tasha &amp; Kaajal)_  
** toh nach le nach le all night**

**where's the party tonight**  
** on the dance floor**

**Girls: oh sapno ke din hain, sapno ki raatein**  
** where's the party tonight**

**DJ: Dance with me baby, won't you dance with me all night**_(all boys entered)_  
** Won't you party party party, won't you run the floor all night**  
** Wanna naach all night**_ (2)(Anjalie-Boy &amp; the girls with their husbands or boyfriend)_  
** Do you feel alright**  
** Wanna naach all night**

_**MUSIC**_

**DJ: I Wanna go dancing (where's the), take you out (party tonight)**  
** I Wanna go dancing, (where's the) let's scream and shout (party tonight)**

**Anjalie: Jo meri manzil tha pagal jispe dil tha**  
** haan woh mujhe mil gaya**

**Boy: phool jo mehka tha, jispe dil behka tha**  
** bahon mein woh khil gaya**

**Anjalie: mehki hain pyaar ki raahen**  
** behki hain saari nigahen**

**Boy: phaili hain khwabon ki baahen**

**Both: toh nachle nachle all night**

**where's the party tonight**  
** somewhere down the road**  
** on the dance floor**  
** oh sapno ke din hain, sapno ki raatein**  
** where's the party tonight**

**Dj: nacch, naach all night**_(Kavin entered the stage)_  
** get it right….**

**MUSIC**

**Anjalie: Meri yeh kahani, jiski hoon diwani**  
** Woh hai diwana mera**

**Kavin: Jo hai dil ki rani usko bhi zabaani**  
** yaad hai fasana mera**

**Anjalie: woh poori hui koi kahani**  
** mil gayi dil ki nishaani**

**Kavin:jhoom uthi yeh zindagani**  
** toh nachle nachle all night**  
** so let's dance tonight**_(Anjalie brought Rajeya on the stage)_

**All: (where's the party tonight**_(all start dancing together)_  
** somewhere down the road**  
** on the dance floor**  
** oh sapno ke din hain, sapno ki raatein**  
** where's the party tonight) – 2**

**I Wanna go dancing (where's the), take you out (party tonight)**  
** I Wanna go dancing, (where's the) let's scream and shout (party tonight)**

_**MUSIC**_  
_** SONG ENDS**_

The boy came to meet Rajeya.

Rajat: Wahh kya entry maari hain…

Shreya: Jah…

Boy: Congrats to both of u…

Rajat**(hugging him)**: Thanks Vidyut**(Vidyut Jamwal)**

Vidyut: Are thanx kyun…? Itni khoobsurat Bhabhi se milne ka mauka doobara thori hi na milega…

Rajat: Eh…!

Vidyut: Are mazak kar raha hun yaar… **(both laughed and hugged)** Bohot bohot Mubarak ho…

_**OTHER SIDE**_

Kavin was feeling something strange, but couldn't decide what his feelings were telling him.

The party ended &amp; everyone went home.

_**2 WEEKS LATER**_  
_** SATAM'S MANSION**_

A car came inside. A couple &amp; an old woman stepped out of the car.

Man: Are Satam sahab… Kaise hain aap…?

Acp: Are Khanna sahab…** (hugging him)**…** (to Rudra Khanna wife Savitri)** Namaste bhabhijee…

Savitri: Namaste bhai sahab

The women hugged eachother.

Acp: Hum theek hain … Aap kaise hain…

Rudra: Hum bhi theek haiin… **(To Acp wife Shraddha )**Namaste Bhabhijee

Shraddha: Namaste Bhai sahab… aaye baithye…

All sat down. Acp called his servant to make tea.

Acp: Haan toh kahiye Rudra kaise aana huwa…

Rudra: Yaar Shiv… Main aaj tumse kuch maangne aaya hun…

Acp**(confused looking at his wife)**: Maangne…? Kya maangne Rudra…?

Rudra: Yaar main tumse tumhaari …..

_**Hahahahaaa **_  
_** Sorry for the short chapter…  
**__**I know it was boring...**_  
_** So what will Mr. Rudra ask Acp? Any clue…**_  
_** Will be there any twist…?**_  
_** I will be waiting for your answers…**_  
_** Please read &amp; review…**_  
_** Bye Bye tc love u alll**_


End file.
